Entre las sombras
by SakuSofi H
Summary: "Caminar siempre con ese paso que aparentaba ser profesional, mas por dentro me moría de ganas de que algo pasara en mi aburrida vida. La bata blanca no daba ningún certificado de que los médicos allí no estábamos locos también. ..." A veces la locura se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina, o abriendo la puerta de tu casa, tal vez en lo profundo de tu armario...o en tu cama...
1. Chapter 1

¿Por qué siempre todo era tan monótono? Siempre lo mismo, siempre rutina. Todos los días tener que ver los mismos lugares, las mismas personas, y lo que es peor, todo de la misma manera. Caminar siempre con ese paso que aparentaba ser profesional, mas por dentro me moría de ganas de que algo pasara en mi aburrida vida. La bata blanca no daba ningún certificado de que los médicos allí no estábamos locos también.

Ya antes había escuchado hablar de él, pero nunca le había prestado mucha atención. No negaré que desde un principio me atrajo su mente retorcida y su increíble intelecto asesino, pero jamás pensé que las cosas terminarían de la forma en la que terminaron.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que me gustó de él. En su vida no había monotonía, nunca lo mismo, siempre todo visto desde otro ángulo. La vida era un juego para él, forma de pensar que me atraía mucho, y desde que me enteré de cómo era éste ser quise verlo de inmediato. Ya antes lo había visto, de pasada, nada especial, pero ésta vez era diferente, la atracción que había surgido en mí desde la primera vista había ido creciendo con el tiempo, y recuerdo las cosas como si hubieran ocurrido ayer.

La primera sesión con él. Su rostro seguía con restos de pintura blanca, y el tinte verde de su cabello no se había ido. Su boca y cicatrices que formaban una retorcida sonrisa tenían residuos rojos. Me habían contado que al Joker le encantaba usar ese maquillaje tan singular. Lo que yo no me podía explicar es como le duraba tanto, pero al verlo bien me daba cuenta que el tono blanquecino también venía directamente de su piel.

Si…lo recuerdo como si las cosas hubieran ocurrido ayer…

_Flash Black_

Entré en la blanca habitación. Di la orden de que me dejaran a solas con él, de que no era necesario un escolta, porque de alguna manera, sabía que no me iba hacer daño. Él solo me miró. Esa mirada tan profunda, llena de curiosidad en ese momento, como un niño examinando a su juguete nuevo. Me miraba de pies a cabeza, con toda la fiereza que un hombre y un animal podían dar mientras analizan a su presa.

- Soy la Doctora Harleen Quinzel –dije con tranquilidad, y caminé con oculta emoción para sentarme frente a él, tan solo con una mesa que nos separaba.-Solo vengo a ayudarte.

Sonaba un poco absurdo lo de "vengo a ayudarte", si tomábamos el significado de la palabra ayudar cómo quedarse sentados tranquilamente viendo a un hombre que estaba atado fuertemente de manos y pies, privado de su libertad.

Él no me dijo nada. Solo observó cada detalle de mis movimientos, evaluándolos como nadie lo había hecho antes. Me pregunté qué era lo tan interesante que había encontrado en mí. Era guapa y lo sabía, pero nunca tomé en cuenta eso como una de las cosas que el Joker notaría en mí.

Tampoco le dije nada, sino que me limité a observarlo, esperando a que él hablara, y durante un buen rato no lo hizo, pero leves gestos de curiosidad como mover su cabeza o entornar sus ojos se hicieron presentes en el rato del silencio.

- ¿Qué acaso no va a hablar, doctora?-preguntó el Joker finalmente denotando curiosidad, y terminando con ese gesto particular de él que era mojar las comisuras de su boca con la lengua.

Ese gesto de él siempre me había parecido tan interesante. Me encantó, y no pude evitar sonreír ante su comentario.

-Pues ¿de qué me sirve hablar si tú no vas a decir nada tampoco?-pregunté mirándolo fijamente. Ésta vez fue él quien sonrió.

- No eres como los demás-se limitó a decir entornado los ojos, pero manteniendo su sonrisa, como si estuviera satisfecho de que su nuevo juguete le esté divirtiendo.

-¿Por qué tendría que serlo?-mi sonrisa no se había ido, la de él se había ensanchado ante mi pregunta, y yo cada vez estaba más emocionada. ¡Cómo había anhelado esa sesión!

-Puesssss-respondió arrastrando la "s"-No lo sé…generalmente todos siguen a la manada.

- Y te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿por qué debería hacerlo?-le dije.

Un brillo misterioso se hizo presente en sus ojos de depredador. Apoyó las manos atadas en la mesa, y reclinándose para tratar de acercase más a mí, exclamó:

-Oh, vamos doctora, no me diga que no ha venido para "tratarme", para solucionar el problema social que ha llegado a ser "El Joker" , para hacerme la entrevista con las típicas preguntas de "¿por qué lo haces?"…como todos, como la manada.

Auch. Ese había sido un golpe bajo. Pero eso me hizo pensar, ¿por qué había venido yo aquí? ¿Qué quería de todo esto? ¿Quería curar al Joker? Si eso ocurría sería la cumbre de mi carrera, "Harleen Quinzel, la doctora que curó al Joker". Pero ambos en la sala sabíamos que eso era imposible. No, yo no estaba ahí para hacer el papel de sanadora. Yo quería conocerlo, conocer al Joker, su forma de pensar, de actuar, de moverse, de hablar, todo lo que estuviera relacionado con él, yo quería saberlo. Hice la no muy profesional comparación de mí como una fan del asesino.

- Yo no quiero cambiar ni un solo cabello tuyo-dije sinceramente- Yo no he venido para "arreglar éste problema social", personalmente pienso que sería una tragedia si cambiaras en algo.

- ¿Entonces a que vienes?-preguntó el Joker alzando una ceja-¿Tragedia?-bufó divertido mirándome curioso.

- Si, una tragedia, porque yo no quiero que cambies, tú eres único entre mil y es por eso que he venido-en verdad le estaba diciendo lo que sentía en ese momento-Te quiero conocer. Sé que me han encargado la tarea de "tratar de saber el porqué de tus actos" para ponerle fin a todo, pero yo no quiero eso. Quiero saber de ti, la razón de tus actos pero para enriquecer mi saber personal. Quiero saber como actúas, como te mueves, como es que siempre logras que las cosas salgan como quieres, y es que todo eso me parece tan…emocionante.

En esa primera sesión le había confesado todo lo que quería de él, al menos por el momento. A algunos les sonará ilógico y enfermo, pero apenas lo vi supe que podría confiar, suena raro si sabemos que estoy hablando de un asesino psicópata, pero era lo que yo sentí.

-Que egoísta-me dijo el Joker sonriendo con picardía al escuchar todo-Buscando solo crecer personalmente, dígame doctora, entonces ¿quiere que yo le crea que sola y exclusivamente está aquí porque quiere "tener un encontrón conmigo"?-al parecer se dio cuenta de lo mal que había pensando la expresión "encontrón", porque sonrió y lanzó una carcajada al aire- Doctora, doctora, ¡pero si usted tiene una mente muy retorcida! Dígame, ¿qué otra doctora andaría teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos con un paciente como yo?

Creo que mi rostro se puso más rojo que la sonrisa del Joker. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? ¿Qué acaso tenía el poder de leer la mente? ¿O simplemente había llegado a conocerme tan bien en ese corto tiempo que llevábamos hablando? Se supone que la que tenía que analizar y evaluar al paciente era yo, no él.

- ¿Y ahora se estará preguntando cómo lo sé?-me dijo sonriendo fuertemente, al ver la expresión de desconcierto en mi rostro-Se nota en sus ojos, doctora, en su piel, en la manera tan adorable que la sangre se dirige a su rostro para ruborizar sus delicadas y hermosas mejillas de muñeca.

Al decir esto el Joker volvió a mojar las comisuras de su boca, lo que le dio al comentario un toque siniestro, pero muy, muy sensual para mí. ¿Es que acaso me había piropeado? ¿O estaba yo alucinando de la emoción y los nervios? Tal vez el propósito de ese comentario no había sido un halago pero si no, ¿Qué había sido? No supe cómo responder a eso, así que lo único que hice fue quedarme callada, y él se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad.

-Perdóneme doctora si la incomodé con mi comentario-dijo El Joker con falsa culpa- Rompamos el hielo, ¿qué le parece si le cuento la historia de cómo me hice éstas cicatrices?

Esbocé una media sonrisa. Típico de él, anda contando a todos la "historia" de sus cicatrices, siempre un nuevo cuento, siempre diferente. Eso si era algo que no le iba a creer, porque estaba completamente segura que él inventaba su pasado.

-Cuéntame-le dije fingiendo interés.

- Fue cuando yo era aún muy pequeño-me dijo narrándolo de un modo teatral…pero muy a su estilo-Mi padre era una persona muy endeudada, claro que si, sus deudas llegaban más alto que el cielo, y digamos que un día sus jefes decidieron tomar cuentas. Estábamos en nuestra casa, juntos, una familia normal, podría decir que incluso felices, pero entonces llegaron ellos. Mi padre les suplicó que no pero…-hizo el gesto de pasar la mano por su cuello asemejando un cuchillo, pero no le salió muy bien al tener las manos atadas- ellos mataron a mi madre y me sujetaron fuertemente….

- ¿Y me vas a decir que luego tu padre rogó queno te mataran, y ellos no lo hicieron, pero lo que sí hicieron fue que tu padre vea como te rasgaban la cara en frente de él?-pregunté alzando una ceja, denotando que no le creía nada.

-No-me respondió sonriendo y con una risita-Si no que hicieron que mi propio padre me hiciera esto, ¿sabes por qué? Porque así le perdonarían todo lo que debía, y el maldito desgraciado lo hizo.-sonrió satisfecho y se reclinó contra su silla.

Yo solo sonreí con ironía. Él alzó una ceja como siguiéndome el juego y lo único que hice fue mantenerme como estaba: callada y sonriendo irónicamente. Sabía que yo no le creía, y que no me importaba disimularlo, más bien, él sabía que yo quería demostrar que no le creía ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho.

- Pues-dije mirándolo con falsa inocencia al ver que no decía nada más-No te creo.

- Lo sé-me respondió mirándome con una sonrisa.

No dijo nada más. Ni si quiera me había preguntado porque, se comportaba de una manera incomprensible, como si jugara conmigo, como si nada le importara, cambiando su manera de ser y estar todo el tiempo, en todos lados. Bipolar, dirían algunos, pero yo decía un genio. Una persona la cual no puede controlar su mente, y siempre necesita estar activo, ¿por qué nadie lo había notado? Él jugaba simplemente porque no tenía otra opción, porque se aburría fácilmente, porque sentía las cosas con más claridad que nadie en éste mundo.

Pero, ¿por qué razón nunca decía la verdad acerca de su pasado? Una persona así seguro querría que todos sepan su historia, para ser el centro de atención por un trágico hecho real ¿No quería contarnos? ¿Amaba jugar e inventar historias? ¿Creía que llamaba más la atención si mentía? Tal vez simplemente no se le daba la gana decirla…o tal vez…no la recordaba.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-le pregunté con mucha curiosidad mirándolo con ceño-¿Por qué inventas tu pasado? Siempre cuentas una historia diferente.

- Pues eso dígamelo usted doctora-me dijo con sarcasmo-Usted es la psicóloga.

Dudé en decirle lo que yo suponía, pero me arriesgué, porque si no lo hacía, no ganaría nada.

- Mi teoría es que quieres llamar la atención, quieres que todos te miren y se pregunten "¿cuál es el misterioso pasado del Joker?"…

Él solo siguió sonriendo e hizo un ademán de querer hablar, más yo no le dejé, y seguí hablando.

-Aún no termino…tal vez esa teoría sea cierta, pero es solo algo superficial…la verdadera razón por la que inventas tu pasado…es que no lo recuerdas-terminé la frase más hablando para mí misma que para él, confirmándome internamente esa teoría.

Él sonrió más. Se apoyó contra la mesa y me miró fijamente sin decir nada. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes, aunque bueno, tampoco es que hubiera visto muchas veces de tan cerca al Joker, pero en ese instante su mirada era completamente diferente a cualquier otra mirada que hubiera puesto en esa sesión. Era una mezcla de fascinación, curiosidad, diversión y ese toque de malicia que nunca se iba de sus ojos.

- Te lo vuelvo a decir, linda, no eres cómo los demás.

No me trató de usted, si no que me habló con toda la confianza del mundo, pocas veces me había tratado de tú en la sesión, pero habían sido más usadas para sarcasmo. Ésta fue diferente, a él yo le atraía, estaba segura, y eso me emocionó de sobremanera.

-¿Eso quiere decir que mi teoría es correcta?-pregunté sonriendo con suspicacia.

-Pues, ¿tú qué crees?-me dijo mientras se reclinaba sobre su silla, y me miraba de una manera muy… ¿sensual? Ok, creo que ya me estaba volviendo loca.

- Que sí-fue lo único que le respondí y seguí mirándolo.

Él sonrió como siempre, y yo no supe cómo interpretar eso. ¿Se burlaba de mí o me daba la razón?

- Si no estuviera atado-me dijo alzando sus manos-creo que le daría la mano, doctora, realmente sabe cómo tratar a sus pacientes, sobretodo siendo tan guapa como lo es.

Un momento ¿Y eso que tenía que ver? ¿De nuevo un piropo? ¿Entonces me confirmaba que mi teoría era cierta?

- ¿Con eso me estás diciendo que mi teoría es correcta?-le pregunté alzando una ceja, y haciendo como si ignorara el halago.

Él sonrió divertido, una enorme sonrisa macabra, y sus ojos brillaron intensamente ante lo que había dicho.

- Pues creo que si doctora-me dijo volviendo a repetir su gesto de mojarse los labios- Digamos que mi pasado no es…mmm… ¿cómo decirlo? Exactamente no muy claro. Hay muchos huecos y lagunas, que yo no logro recordar, así que prefiero armarlo yo mismo. Si he de tener un pasado prefiero que sea múltiple, ¿no le parece más divertido?

Con esto último empezó a reír, algo descontroladamente, pero no muy alto, lo que le dio un toque siniestro a la situación, pero sumamente excitante para mí. Miré el reloj. Entré silencios y conversaciones había pasado ya una hora. Demasiado poco para mí. Me consoló saber que al día siguiente tendría ya la segunda sesión.

- Se terminó el tiempo-dijimos los dos al unísono, y yo alcé la mirada del reloj con una media sonrisa.

Él también me sonreía, una sonrisa que me seducía, por más ilógico y terrible que sonara.

- Fue un gusto conocerla, doctora-me dijo sin quitar la sonrisa ni la mirada de mi- Esperaré con grandes ansias la cita de mañana.

-El sentimiento es mutuo-dije sonriéndole complacida.

Me levanté y agarré mis cosas, las anotaciones y la grabadora de voz que tenía para registrar todo lo que habíamos hablado. Él no despegó su mirada de mí ni un segundo, y siguió mis pasos hasta que yo abrí la puerta, y antes de salir, volví a dedicarle una de mis sonrisas. Cerré la puerta, pero la sensación de su mirada detrás de mí aún no se iba. Avisé a los guardias que ya podían llevar al paciente a su celda, y me dirigí hacia mi oficina. Definitivamente, había sido una sesión muy productiva.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo

Hola gente, estoy de vuelta con un JokerxHarley! Espero que les guste, pronto subiré el segundo capítulo! Crítica, dudas, etc etc, en un comentario porfa ^^

Este es mi versión de como el Joker la vuelve loca, tanto de mente como de amor XDD

Espero que les guste, y gracias por leer!

Saku Sofi ~~~33


	2. Chapter 2

La segunda sesión pasó no muy diferente a la primera. A veces solo nos quedábamos viendo por grandes ratos, analizándonos mutuamente, y yo sintiendo como su mirada se clavaba en mi piel. Empezaba a sospechar que me estaba gustando mi paciente, no de la forma en la que una mujer gusta de un hombre, si no la forma en la que una mente se siente atraída hacia la otra.

No detallaré la segunda sesión como lo hice con la primera, ya que ésta sesión las palabras fueron casi nulas, fue más una guerra de miradas, de gestos, de pensamientos mente a mente. La hora me pasó volando como la primera vez, pero yo no me di cuenta, quien lo hizo fue él, y cuando se hubo acabado el tiempo, sin quitar la mirada de mis ojos dijo:

- Se acabó el tiempo.

¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Acaso llevaba la cuenta del tiempo en su cabeza? Mire mi reloj y confirmé que se había terminado. Increíble, simplemente increíble, cada segundo que pasaba cerca de él me sentía más intrigada acerca de la manera de funcionar de su mente, de cómo podía lograr pensar tan rápido, siempre activo, su mente nunca paraba de trabajar.

Esa sesión, cuando habíamos hablado solo habíamos tratado temas triviales. Él me contaba que su estancia en Arkham le parecía un juego. Novedad, a él todo le parecía un juego. Le comenté esto, y me dijo que había que aprender a verle el lado divertido de las cosas, nunca deprimirse, ¿de qué nos servía eso? Deprimiéndonos o no las cosas seguirían como son.

Usé la palabra "triviales" porque esto para el Joker era muy común. Supongo que estaba acostumbrado a hablar de eso con cada doctor que pasaba por aquí, contándole su retorcida manera de ver el mundo, pero también estaba segura de que ningún doctor había al menos tratado de ver las cosas como él las veía. Todo era tan diferente y alucinante, digno de un genio que inventa todo un mundo dentro de otro, y lo vuelve real.

Cuando me contaba sus opiniones me daba tanto coraje el que no se pudiera expresar bien, pues con sus manos atadas los gestos que quería hacer para darle más entretenimiento a la historia le resultaban muy difíciles, pero aún así lograba captar toda mi atención con cada movimiento. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, sabía que era una locura, pero tenía que intentarlo. Sería algo que ningún otro doctor había hecho con el Joker.

Para la tercera sesión, decidí soltarle las manos. Los pies aún los tendría atados, para evitar cualquier complicación, pero si todo resultaba bien lo dejaría sin ataduras la sesión siguiente. Sabía que por hacer eso me podían quitar mi trabajo, todo lo que tenía podía ser arrebatado si se enteraban de eso, pero no me importó, ya que es algo que debía hacerlo ya que nadie más tendría las agallas suficientes.

La tercera sesión fue muy parecida a las dos anteriores, pero hubo un detalle que me llamó la atención. Esa sesión el Joker trató solo de hablar acerca de mi, del porque de todas mis acciones, de cómo hacía las cosas, de cómo era mi visión del mundo. Me hizo pensar en cosas que nunca se me habían ocurrido antes, que nunca hubieran pasado por mi cabeza, y debo admitir que empezó a cambiar mi manera de ver las cosas.

Fue casi cuando ya se había terminado el tiempo. El Joker hizo una observación que si alguien más la hubiera hecho no me habría importado, hubiera pasado totalmente irrelevante para mí, pero con él, no fue así. De hecho ya me lo habían dicho antes, pero nunca le di tanta importancia.

Estábamos en silencio, él miraba al vacío, yo lo miraba a él, y de repente, sin voltear sus ojos, habló:

-Harleen Quinzel-dijo articulando las palabras lentamente.

No dije nada, pero alcé las cejas con curiosidad.

-Harleen Quinzel-volvió a repetir, ésta vez mirándome directamente a los ojos, que por algún motivo se habían iluminado y en su boca había aparecido una sonrisa.

- Pues sí, así me llamo-dije con ironía.

- Una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ti, muñeca-me dijo sonriendo ampliamente, y al ver mi expresión desconcertada agregó- Tu nombre. Es realmente muy interesante. Ese apodo que he escuchado que tienes…Harley, ¿verdad? ¿O me equivoco?

- Pues no, no te equivocas…

-Puedo llamarla así, ¿doctora?-me dijo volviendo a la falsa formalidad.

-No creo que sea muy apropiado-respondí no muy convencida. En realidad me emocionó que el Joker quiera llamarme por mi apodo, pero no lo consideré muy profesional, aunque a ésas alturas, era ilógico negarle algo tan simple.

- ¿Cómo no? Pero bueno, si no quiere que la llame así, no lo haré-dijo sonriéndome divertido y reclinándose sobre la mesa, ahora con sus manos libres, era un peligro realmente, cosa que a mí me emocionaba, era todo un reto.-He notado que si cambio algunas letras de su nombre, y acorto su apellido, podemos formar la palabra "arlequín".

Al decir esto último hizo círculos con los dedos y los puso alrededor de sus ojos, tal vez para darle un toque gracioso a la situación. Yo sonreí. No era la primera vez que me lo habían dicho, pero escucharlo de la boca del Joker era mucho más interesante.

- Pues sí, arlequín, como el payaso, ya me lo habían dicho antes-sonreí al Joker.

- Es un hermoso nombre, trae oculto tantas cosas que seguro no sabes de ti misma-me dijo mirándome con suspicacia- "Harley Quinn" es otra derivación que me fascina, hace que nacer una sonrisa en mi rostro-dijo sonriéndome ampliamente.

Alcé una ceja. ¿Acaso se había puesto a jugar con las letras de mi nombre? Yo nunca lo vi de esa manera tan divertida, muchos nombres en uno solo, tantas letras en una palabra, tantas personas…en una sola. Él había llegado a ver en lo más profundo de mi ser, descubriendo cosas que ni yo misma había descubierto. Era fascinante.

Esa sesión nos quedamos media hora más, y si no hubiera sido por uno de los guardias que tocó la puerta, no nos habríamos dado cuenta del tiempo demás que había pasado. O tal vez él si se había dado cuenta, pero no se molestó en decírmelo, simplemente dejó que el tiempo pase, a ver cuánto duraba todo ese juego del día.

Soltarle las manos había sido una de las mejores cosas que pude haber hecho, ya que vi como el Joker podía expresarse con más esplendor, con más libertad, haciendo gestos con cada palabra, moviendo sus manos para hacer las historias más interesantes, siempre jugando con sus dedos. Cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban a mí me recorría un escalofrío en la espalda, mi corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora y mi respiración empezaba a ser mucho más rápida. Y lo peor es que él se daba cuenta, y a propósito no despegaba su mirada de mí, si no que de alguna manera la hacía más intensa, como queriendo conectarse conmigo, y empezaba a sonreír, cosa que me ponía peor, y era yo quien terminaba bajando la vista o desviándola, cortaba ese contacto que me hacía poner tan tonta.

Era muy raro, no era como la primera vez que lo había visto, pero es que todo había sido tan rápido que ni yo misma quería creérmelo. ¿Era posible que el Joker…me…? No, mejor desechaba ese pensamiento. Era demasiado pronto para pensar algo así, así que decidí dejar que las cosas tomen su curso.

Aunque…Harley Quinn. Ese nombre me había quedado en la cabeza, y no pude parar de pensar en toda esa conversación. Había causado un efecto tan grande en mi, que hubo momentos en los que sentía que ese era mi verdadero nombre. Que el Joker había logrado ver a mi verdadero yo, pero de inmediato salía al aire la doctora Harleen Quinzel, recordándome lo que pasaba en realidad. Traté de no pensar más en eso.

La cuarta sesión, además de las manos, también le solté los pies. No voy a decir que fue una sesión como todas, porque en realidad fue la que más importó, y creo que ésta si es necesario detallarla.

Entré en la habitación, él ya estaba ahí, junto a sus otros dos escoltas, a los cuales les pedí las llaves de las esposas de manos y pies y los dejé ir apenas me las entregaron. Sus caras eran de horror, uno me dijo que si pasaba algo gritara como loca, que él estaría atento a entrar para salvarme, pero yo sabía que eso no iba a pasar. El Joker nunca tuvo intenciones de hacerme daño, y menos en ese momento. Yo solo asentí agradecida por su preocupación, y cuando cerraron la puerta, miré a mi paciente. Él había puesto su mirada en mí apenas había llegado y en ese momento me sonreía con picardía.

- Buenas tardes mi querida Harley-me dijo acentuando la palabra "Harley".

- Ya te dije que no es apropiado que me llames así-dije mientras me sentaba. En realidad me gustaba mucho cuando él me llamaba así.

-Perdóneme doctora Harleen Quinzel-dijo acentuando mi nombre con sarcasmo- Creí que sí me portaba más simpático con usted empezaría a ganar su confianza.

- ¿No se te ocurrió otra excusa?-le pregunté sonriendo. Adoraba esa forma tan divertida de ser.

- No-me respondió con sinceramente para luego reírse un poco-Eres muy astuta.

-Gracias-le dije mirándolo fijamente.

- Y dígame doctora, ¿Qué increíble sesión tiene preparada ésta vez?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Pues ésta vez no planee nada-dije con un poco de vergüenza- Quiero que la conversación surja sola, sé que tienes muchas cosas dentro de ti que aún no me has contado…pero antes…-le mostré las llaves de sus esposas.

-¿De nuevo me soltará?-me dijo con los ojos brillantes, con divertida curiosidad.

Reí encantada y asentí. Era como un niño travieso que trataba de que el mundo se riera de sus chistes y travesuras, ¿por qué nadie lo había notado? ¿Era tan difícil? Hice un gesto para que acercara sus manos, y él las puso en la mesa, sin quitar su mirada de mí. Eso me intimidó un poco, así que miré solo sus manos, mientras le quitaba las esposas, y para hacerlo tuve que reclinarme un poco sobre la mesa.

Sentía como sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, y eso me ponía realmente nerviosa, pero muy emocionada.

-Doctora-me llamó, a lo que yo respondí con un movimiento de cabeza, sin quitar los ojos de las esposas que estaba abriendo- ¿Acaso yo no le doy miedo?

Me esperaba todo menos eso. Sorprendida, incluso por el tono tan cuestionador de su voz, no pude evitar alzar la mirada, lo cual no debí hacer, porque no supe cómo reaccionar al ver de pronto su rostro tan cerca del mío. No supe como se había acercado tanto, pero cuando levanté la cabeza observé cómo solo nos separaban unos cuantos centímetros. Me quedé muda, sin palabras, mirando esos ojos oscuros tan cerca de mí, como exploraban mi ser con tanta facilidad, rompiendo todo eso que alguien pudo llamar algún día "espacio personal". El Joker sonrió al ver lo petrificada que quedé.

-Doctora, ¿sigue conmigo?-dijo con sarcasmo, lo que me hizo reaccionar y reclinarme sobre la silla de inmediato. Ya le había quitado las esposas. Entonces recién volví a pensar en lo que me había preguntado. ¿Qué si yo….le tenía miedo?

-Pues….-dije sin saber que responder.

- ¿Sabe qué? Mejor olvide esa pregunta-me dijo sonriéndome- Creo que no fue el momento indicado para hacerlo, aunque al parecer yo no le doy miedo, si me suelta las manos con tanta confianza.

Esbocé una media sonrisa.

-Toma-le dije pasándole las llaves por la mesa, a lo que él solo me miró curioso- Son las llaves de las esposas de tus pies. Ábrelas.

-¿Yo?-me dijo abriendo mucho los ojos y por un instante su expresión fue de puro desconcierto, solo por un instante, ya que volvió a su expresión de sarcasmo- ¿Qué clase de doctora suelta a un paciente como yo y le da las llaves de sus ataduras para que él mismo se las quite?

- Pues yo-le dije sin vacilar.

Él solo sonrió.

- Pues si eso es lo que quiere lo haré-dijo, y sin más, se agachó para soltarse los pies.

El sonar del pestillo de las esposas abriéndose, supe que no había marcha atrás, y que estaba totalmente desprotegida. No podía esperar a ver qué haría el Joker ahora que no tenía nada que lo detenga ni lo ate.

Volvió a inclinarse, y para mi sorpresa, se quedó sentado. Sentado y muy quieto. Sin moverse. No hizo absolutamente nada más que seguir mirándome, sonriendo ampliamente, y luego, me pasó las llaves de nuevo.

Yo miré las llaves y luego lo miré a él, cómo cuestionándole el porqué no hacía nada más. Él solo me devolvió la mirada divertido y alzó una ceja. Nos quedamos mirando un rato, silenciosos, sin decir nada, pero mis ojos denotaban dudas y preguntas. ¿No es que era un paciente extra peligroso? ¿Por qué no hacía nada?

Se reclinó sobre la mesa, sonriendo, jugando con sus dedos y ahora que estaba suelto movía un pie, como dándole compás a una melodía inexistente. Se veía como disfrutaba ese momento de libertad, sin ataduras, sin nada que lo detenga, y aún así, estaba quieto, divertido por mi expresión de desconcierto.

- Se lo que está pasando por su mente en este mismo instante-dijo al fin después de un rato de silencio- Se estará preguntando por qué no hago nada "novedoso" ahora que estoy suelto, ¿verdad?

No pude ocultar mi sorpresa, y mis ojos se pusieron como platos. El rubor por la vergüenza no tardó en llegar a mis mejillas y mi mente empezó a trabajar para idear una respuesta ingeniosa.

- Yo…-intento fallido, la información se procesó lento y ninguna respuesta vino a mi mente.

¿Cómo demonios sabía eso? El Joker empezó a reír fuertemente, y por un rato no paró. No sabía si sentirme aterrada, emocionada o seguir avergonzada por ser tan predecible. Cuando paró de reír, siguió sonriendo y me miró con sarcasmo y diversión.

-¿Y que esperaba que hiciera, doctora? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso creía que me iba a lanzar encima de usted?

Maldición, que mal que pensé eso. Soy una malpensada de lo peor. El Joker nunca debió haber dicho eso, ya que mis pensamientos volaron, se fueron por otros rumbos, y yo me ruboricé más de lo que ya estaba. Mis ojos se abrieron al notar el doble sentido de esa frase, y mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora.

Al notar esto, el Joker volvió a reír.

- Doctora, mi querida Harleen Quinzel-me dijo como saboreando mi nombre- No es la primera vez que esto pasa. Estoy empezando a creer que me tiene ganas.

Con eso último volvió a reír, carcajada tras carcajada, y yo lo único que hacía era tratar de ocultarme en la silla, con la cara más roja que un tomate, demasiado avergonzada como para portarme profesional.

- Doctora, ¿quería usted que me lancé a tratar de matarla acaso?-me dijo sin parar de reír del todo- ¿Quería que trate de acabar con su vida con las llaves de las esposas? ¿O con las esposas mismo?

No paró de reír, y el efecto que causaba eso no era de miedo, si no que era de vergüenza pura. Me sentía tan humillada.

- ¿Qué no valora su vida, doctora?-me dijo parando de reír un poco- ¿Quería que la mate? ¿Acaso….la decepcioné?-con esto paró de reír, pero su expresión era de una total diversión.

Eso me hizo pensar muchas cosas. ¿Qué había estado esperando yo que haga? En realidad no lo sabía. Mi ingenua mente creyó que tal vez iba a ser algo sorprendente, pero no, nunca pensé que cosa, y ese fue mi error. ¿Qué esperaba yo que hiciera el Joker al dejarle libre?

- No, usted no quería que yo haga algo en especial, algo ya planeado que habría pasado ya por su mente, no-me dijo sonriendo con malicia, leyendo mis pensamientos- Usted solo quería que yo haga algo sorprendente, pero, ¿qué le diré? No soy un Dios.

El Joker se paró. Me sobresalté un poco ya que fue bastante rápido, pero no me asusté, si no que esperé a ver qué pasaba. Empezó a caminar tranquilamente por la sala, al otro lado de la mesa, jugando con sus manos y sus gestos. Quería hablar, pero no sabía por dónde iniciar. De pronto, habló:

- Vamos a filosofar un poco mi querida doctora, ¿le parece?-me dijo viéndome con gesto profesional- Quiere entenderme, ¿verdad? Entonces hablemos.

Yo solo asentí y lo miré curiosa.

- En realidad no sé por dónde empezar, así que sólo diré lo primero que se me venga a la mente-me dijo sonriendo con suficiencia- Doctora querida, ¿por qué recoge su cabello en un moño?

Yo no me esperé esa pregunta. Impresionante, el Joker era totalmente impredecible. ¿No es que íbamos a hablar acerca de él? ¿Por qué una pregunta tan trivial? ¿Por qué le interesaba saber eso? Toqué levente el moño que sostenía mi cabello y me encogí de hombros. En realidad no encontraba ninguna respuesta para esa pregunta. ¿Comodidad? Es posible.

- ¿Quiere que yo mismo le responda?-me dijo al ver que no sabía que decir- Pues en realidad, yo tampoco lo sé. No logro entender las razones por las cuales oculta su hermoso cabello rubio en un moño. ¿Por qué se esconde? Salga al mundo, mírese a sí misma, aproveche esa hermosura con la que nació, porque se lo digo doctora, usted es realmente muy hermosa, opinión de hombre.

Me sentí como una tonta niña que se emocionaba al ver a su actor favorito en frente de ella, halagándola, sacando sus virtudes al aire.

-Hablemos de la sociedad-me dijo dado la vuelta a la mesa, y empezar así a caminar al lado mío…detrás de mí, como acechándome- Seguramente ha escuchado a muchas personas hablar acerca de ella, opiniones muy variadas, unas en contra, otras a favor. ¿Qué opina usted doctora?

-Yo…-hablar de la sociedad era algo que nunca me había gustado mucho- Creo que todos deberíamos ser nosotros mismos y no dejarnos llevar por la masa.

El Joker comenzó a reír bajito.

- Exacto doctora, pero ¿no sería lo mismo eso de "no seguir a la multitud"? Lo único que la gente hace es seguir a la otra multitud que dice no ser como los demás. Uno lo que simplemente quiere siempre es vivir tranquilo, y eso es lo que está haciendo usted doctora, pero, ¿no se da cuenta que se contradice?

Eso me confundió. Sus ideas eran un poco desordenadas y me costaba trabajado seguirle el ritmo, pero me interesaba mucho a donde iba esta conversación. ¿Contradecirme? Pues no entendía a lo que se refería. Solo lo miré curiosa, expectante, como un alumno ansioso de recibir su clase favorita.

- Dices que no sigues a la manada, pero mírate, aparentando ser "normal", esos lentes, esa bata blanca y ese moño que esconde tu naturaleza, aunque tú no te des cuenta tratas y te obligas a ser como los demás, y ser aceptaba, aunque andes vociferando que no sigues a la multitud.

De pronto, así de la nada, había dejado la formalidad. Los dos sabíamos que eso estaba de más a esas alturas, nos conocíamos como nadie nos había conocido antes, y eso que nos habíamos visto pocas veces. No me gustó lo que dijo, pero de alguna manera me llegó muy profundo.

- Yo no pienso de igual mane…-le iba a contradecir, pero él me cortó la oración.

Se paró detrás de mí, y suavemente pero con rapidez puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios, como acariciándolos, deleitándose con algo que seguramente no había tocado en años.

- Sshh, sshh, sshh-me calló como a una niña inocente- No digas nada, aún. No me contradigas porque sabes que tengo la razón. Cuéntame, ¿alguna vez no has sentido que dentro de ti hay mucho más de lo que alcanzas a ver?

Vacilé en responder ya que él aún no quitaba el dedo de mis labios.

- ¿No has sentido que dentro de ti hay otra persona? ¿Muchas de ti misma? Con esto no me refiero a doble personalidad ni nada por el estilo, si no que todo eso que habita dentro de ti es uno solo, eres tú, tú eres mucho y ese mucho eres tú.

Alcé la mirada y voltee un poco la cabeza para verlo. Él estaba diciendo muchas cosas que yo había sentido, pero preferí olvidar por miedo. Y eso vio él en mis ojos, miedo.

-No mi niña, sin miedo-me dijo quitando el dedo de mis labios y pasando a acariciar una de mis mejillas- Eso es lo que te ha retenido de buscar más dentro de ti durante todos estos años. El miedo a ti misma. Temes de las cosas que podrías hacer, de todo eso oculto, tan profundo y misterioso. En ti veo tanto potencial que no aprovechas. Y ahora te pregunto, ¿por qué?

Al terminar la frase empezó a caminar de nuevo, y se paró al otro lado de la mesa, mirándome fijamente, con los ojos bien clavados en los míos, sin vacilar, sin titubear.

- ¿Por qué no intentarlo? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te empeñas en ser aceptada? ¿Por qué no buscas a quien realmente eres? ¿Sabes? A mí también me gusta pensar que soy diferente, pero en una manera no tan complicada. Yo encontré quien soy de verdad, y de una manera realmente fácil. Me gusta decir que soy un artista, vivo mi propio mundo, claro como cualquier artista-dijo haciendo gestos con las manos, dándole un toque muy teatral, digno de cualquier actor-pero aún así veo lo que sucede en la realidad. Todos somos actores que salimos al escenario a interpretar nuestro papel. Unos son los "buenos", otros los "malos", y cada persona es especializada en uno de esos dos. Claro que los "malos" no tenemos mucha aceptación. ¿Por qué?

Lo que inmediatamente pensé fue en las leyes de Dios. Nunca es que había sido una chupamedias en eso de la religión, pero siempre fui creyente. Creía en el bueno y en lo malo, mis ideas eran como las de los demás.

-Creo que Dios...-empecé a decir, un poco dudosa por meter a Dios en la conversación, a lo que el Joker abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a rerír.

-¿Dios? ¿Crees que es cosa de Dios? Te voy a decir algo, querida, yo creo en Dios. Completamente, siempre fui muy creyente. Pero mira como está el mundo, no sé porque la gente se hace tanto lío con esto de ser "diferentes", incluso si lo vemos desde el punto de vista religioso para Dios todos somos iguales. Pienso que ÉL nos hizo como somos por una razón, y nosotros estamos desaprovechando eso totalmente. Cada uno es un mundo entero, la gente no se da cuenta que siempre va a ser diferente en algo, y es tan necia que ese pensamiento de "no seguir a la manada" lo único que hace es hacerlos más parte del montón. Pero eso me hace confundir, nunca seremos completamente iguales ni completamente diferentes, porque si decimos que Dios nos ve iguales pero que a la vez nos creó diferentes nos estamos contradiciendo.

El Joker había empezado a hablar más para él mismo, que para mí. Su tono de voz se había alzado y yo estaba realmente confundida. Esos profundos pensamientos, que seguramente solo eran una vista superficial a todo lo que él pensaba, me habían revuelto la cabeza como un torbellino. Ya no sabía que opinar ni que pensar sobre todo en éste mundo, solo lo escuchaba, hablar para él mismo, filosofando, pensando en voz alta, debatiendo consigo mismo, justo ahí, parado, demostrando al mundo que él veía las cosas siempre diferente.

-Pero bueno, creo que esos son temas que deberé tocar en otro momento-me dijo volviendo a prestarme atención- Dígame doctora, ¿acaso usted no tiene cosas así en su mente?

De pronto sus músculos se tensaron, su mirada se volvió depredadora, clavada solo en mí, y debo admitir que eso si me asustó un poco. Parecía que me quería comer, y no en el sentido "malpensado", si no literalmente. Como un león mirando a un ciervo.

- ¿Alguna vez no se ha cuestionado todo esto que le estoy diciendo?-empezó a rodear la mesa, dirigiéndose a mí, y yo me asusté, nunca lo había visto así, en éxtasis, y la adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo, lo único que atiné a hacer fue a levantarme de mi silla, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, atenta a todo lo que hacía- ¿No ha sentido todo esto? ¿Sentir que alguna cosa le falta? ¿Qué algo falta en toda su vida?

Empecé a caminar, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, de espaldas, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, rodeando la mesa por el otro lado, tratando de dirigirme a la puerta, pero algo en mi mente me decía que no lo haga, así que simplemente seguí rodeando la mesa.

- ¿No sabe lo que se siente? O no, usted si lo sabe, se le nota claro sus ansias de despertar. De ver el mundo con sus verdaderos ojos, todo desde su propio mundo.

Mi espalda tocó la fría pared, mis músculos se tensaron, porque temía que lo que viniera después sea algo catastrófico. El Joker caminó hacia mí, muy cerca, acorralándome en la pared, sin quitar sus ojos de depredador de mi mirada, haciéndome sentir como un calor me consumía entera, entrando en un estado de emoción y adrenalina pura. Estaba completamente aterrada, y muy, muy emocionada.

- Dime Harley-me dijo mirándome, con la voz ya casi en un susurro, pero yo lo escuchaba perfectamente, estaba a solo unos centímetros de mí, y me encantó como sus labios pronunciaron mi apodo, bajé la mirada, no aguantaba esos ojos- ¿Quisieras que te muestre mi mundo? O mejor, ¿Qué te ayude a encontrar el tuyo propio? Solo necesitas un empujoncito y lo sabes.

Su rostro se empezó a acercar a mí, su mano se alzó y me tomó del mentón, haciendo que yo levantara la vista, quedando aún más cerca, demasiado.

- Pero ahora dime, linda, te repito la pregunta de antes-podía sentir como nuestros cuerpos estaban muy cerca, y él empezó a rozarme la cintura, acariciándola lentamente, sin quitar la mano de mi mentón, hablando casi contra mis labios- ¿Te doy miedo?

No. No me besó. Hizo otra cosa que me volvió loca. No fue muy duro, pero tampoco fue sutil, el Joker mordió mi labio inferior, como invitándome, abriéndome paso a su mundo, para yo así poder encontrar el mío propio. Junto a él. Lo sabíamos, eso había sido inevitable, había tenido que pasar.

Fui yo quien lo besó. Acepté con desesperación, tenía sed de su mundo, de sus pensamientos. Sed de él, sed de sus labios. Ahora lo sabía. Me había enamorado de mi paciente. Todo, todo de él me encantaba, era tan perfecto, todo un genio, una persona única, nadie podría ver alguien igual. Diferente, pero él decía que no le importaba eso. Cero cotidianidad…cero monotonía. Lo besé, con ansias y pasión, y aferré mis brazos a su cuello, atrayéndolo más a mí, pegándolo más a mi cuerpo, sellando el trato que se había creado entre los dos.

Pues sí, además de un beso apasionado era el sello de un trato que habíamos creado sin planearlo antes. Estaríamos juntos en todo esto, éramos dos personas que se habían sentido atraídas la una a la otra, como hombre y mujer, como mentes imantadas. Destinados a estar juntos, lo sabíamos, siempre, descubriendo un nuevo mundo todos los días. No importaba el mañana, ni el ayer, solo el hoy.

Él me correspondió, y yo sentí como se llenó de satisfacción. Desde que me vio me había reclamado como suya, había sido inevitable. Igual no era necesario reclamarme. Yo ya era suya, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería.

También me atrajo hacia él, con más fuerza de la que yo hubiera pensando, envolviéndome en sus brazos, abrazando totalmente mi cintura, empezando a pasar la lengua por mis labios, como otra invitación, para hacer más profundo ese beso, ese contrato. Eso me volvió loca, me estaba poseyendo totalmente y acepté gustosa su ofrecimiento, mordiéndole los labios, acariciando su boca con mi lengua, comiéndome su esencia, llenándome de oscuridad.

Estábamos jugando. Un juego de caricias, mordidas, besos, todo lleno de pasión y lujuria. De maldad, de deliciosa maldad pura. Aunque, ¿qué es la maldad? ¿Será malo que dos personas se besen apasionadamente? Empecé a susurrar entre sus besos palabras, palabras de aceptación, declarando que si quería que me haga ver el mundo, que si quería estar con él, que sí quería ver todo a su manera. Qué e tenía la razón, que yo debía abrir los ojos.

Sus manos bajaron de mi cintura a mis muslos, acariciándome suavemente, sin ninguna vergüenza, porque en el fondo ya nos conocíamos de toda la vida. Su boca abandonó la mía y pasó a lamer mi cuello, suave como la seda, haciéndome sentir extasiada, en el paraíso, afortunada de ser la única mujer que ahora podría disfrutar de esas caricias por parte del Joker.

Y así pasamos un tiempo, entre caricias, gemidos, besos y mordidas. Debo admitir que no llegamos más allá, pero fue suficiente para ese momento. Ya habría tiempo para otras cosas.

Si, mucho tiempo, porque yo estaría con él. Me había hecho ver la realidad. Incluso con mi nombre, yo no era Harleen Quinzel, yo era Harley Quinn. Mi verdadero yo.

Al final de la sesión el me sonrió y me dijo:

- Creo que nos terminó la diversión linda.

Sonreí avergonzada, y me separé de él. Él no se tomó la molestia de arreglar su despeinado cabello (mi culpa) ni su desacomodada ropa, pero yo sí. Arreglé esos mechones que se salieron de mi moño, me acomodé la bata y me puse los lentes que habían salido volando en algún momento del juego.

El Joker se sentó y él solo se puso las esposas. Yo recogí mis cosas y me alisté a salir. Antes de hacerlo, lo miré de nuevo. Él me sonreía lujurioso, y se pasó la lengua por los labios, como diciéndome que nos volveríamos a ver. Yo me sonrojé y sonreír cómplice, abrí la puerta u avisé a los guardias de afuera que podrían llevar al paciente a su celda. Me preguntaron si estaba bien, pues yo estaba roja y con la respiración acelerada, pero les dije que sí, que simplemente eran los nervios de estar en el mismo cuarto con un asesino. Ellos se lo creyeron, y yo me dirigí a mi oficina.

Todos tenemos gente cerca nuestro que nos incita a pecar, el chiste está en saber decir que no, pero eso era tarde para mí, ¿quién necesitaba un "no" cuando con un "si" se conseguía mucho más? Y como en una de las sesiones me había dicho el Joker: la locura es como la gravedad, solo necesitas un empujoncito…y yo, ya había recibido el mío.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno, éste ha sido el segundo capítulo! jejeje Espero que les guste...Y bueno, recibí un comentario un poco "ofensivo", para esa persona, si no te gusta, no leas ;) nada me impedirá seguir escribiendo acerca de mis personas favoritos de Batman, si quieres leer historias de otros personjes, hazlo, pero no me molestes ;)

Gracias a los demás por sus lindos comentarios! Gracias a todos! Desde el próximo capítulo empezaré a agradecer personalmente ^^

Duda, sugerencia, crítica CONSTRUCTIVA, con respeto y yo lo tomaré muy en cuenta ^^

Gracias por todo!

SakuSofi~~33


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente, aquí con el nuevo capi ^^ Espero lo disfruten y gracias por seguir la historia, cualquier duda o comentrio, en un review :3 Los quiero!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Solo vollví a depositar las llaves sobre la mesa. Él las miró, sonriendo como siempre, con ese brillo especial en sus ojos, luego me miró a mí, irónicamente y divertido, y cogió las llaves para abrir sus esposas.

Era la quinta sesión ya, y yo estaba ansiosa por saber lo que iba a pasar. Tenía que hablar algo con él, pero lo iba a dejar para más después. En ese momento solo quería ver lo que él haría. Me sonrió ampliamente, mirándome completa, sin vergüenza, sin descaro, deleitándose con lo que veía, lamiéndose los labios, a lo que yo me sonrojé mucho. El efecto que causaba el Joker en mí era sumamente rápido.

- Es un deleite verte de nuevo, querida Harley-me dijo fingiendo caballerosidad, siempre con ese fondo de maldad que tenían sus frases- Pero más deleitante es volver a tenerte tan cerca. Pero dime linda, ¿cómo quieres que me quite las esposas de mis propias manos? –terminó agitando las llaves en la aire con sus manos juntas por las esposas que lo aprisionaban.

- No te hagas el tonto-respondí mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados-Sé que puedes hacerlo…tú puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas-le dije sonrojada.

- Ah, mi hermoso arlequín-me dijo sonriendo y deleitándose-Escuchar esas palabras de tu dulce boca hacen nacer una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero creo que la indirecta es clara, Harley, quiero que tú me las quites.

Una sonrisa coqueta se dibujó en mi rostro. Ese hombre definitivamente me encantaba. Asentí en silencio y me recliné sobre la mesa para quitarle las esposas, y él extendió sus manos, reclinándose también, quedando solo a unos centímetros de mí, demasiado cerca, como la otra vez. La diferencia era que ahora no tenía miedo de demostrar que esa cercanía me fascinaba. No hubo interrupciones esta vez, y me dio la libertad de desatarlo rápidamente, pero apenas le hube retirado las esposas sentí como bruscamente alzaba una de sus manos para ponerla en mi nuca y empujarme hacia él.

Debo decir que no fue muy amable cuando me mordió los labios e introdujo su lengua en mi boca, sin mi consentimiento, cosa que me hizo sobresaltar y ponerme un poco tensa. No es que no hubiera querido eso, si no que me tomó por sorpresa y me asustó un poco su comportamiento tan brusco. Él se dio cuenta de que empecé a forcejear un poco, así que me soltó de inmediato, arrancándome el manojo de llaves de las manos, y sin mirarme se agachó para quitarse las esposas de los pies. Me toqué el labio que me había quedado un poco sensible por su fuerte mordida y me sentí mal. ¿Y si él había creído que yo le rechazaba?

-Oye…-balbuceé cuando él se reclinó sobre su silla.

-¿Qué pasó doctora? ¿No le gusta que la bese?-preguntó mirándome con ojos entrecerrados, usando irónicamente la formalidad.

- ¡No! ¡No es eso!-respondí de inmediato-De hecho sabes que me gusta mucho que lo hagas…-susurré sonrojándome- Si no que…bueno…tu mordida me dolió un poco…

-Oh…-sus ojos denotaron algo que no supe como identificar. Fue solo por un segundo, un pequeño matiz, pero me pareció ver… ¿enojo? ¿Decepción? Como si algo no le hubiera salido bien por un error que él mismo cometió. Pero eso desapareció de inmediato para dar paso a una mirada "arrepentida".-Mi pobre Harley, perdóname si te hice daño, no fue mi intención.-me dijo haciendo un puchero, cosa que me encantó y me hizo olvidar el dolor que sentía en mi labio.-Tú sabes que yo no quiero lastimarte linda, perdóname si fui brusco…pero no aguante, necesitaba volver a sentirte…

Su mirada se clavó en mí, controlando todos mis movimientos, analizándome hasta lo más profundo, típico de él, pero eso me hiperventilaba, ya que sentía como si me estuviera comiendo con la mirada, y ahora si me permito pensar mal.

- Volver a sentir esos labios de princesa que se atrevieron a ser corrompidos juntándose con los míos…esa piel de ángel rebelde que ahora fue tocada por el mismo diablo, todo ese cuerpo de la mujer más valiente y hermosa que he visto en mi vida.-mientras decía esto se levantó de la silla caminando hacia mí, mientras yo me sentía como adolecente enamorada al escuchar esas palabras.-Ven princesa, no necesitas encontrar al príncipe azul si tu corazón pertenece al bufón de la corte, ¿qué dices mi princesa? ¿Quieres volver a mi mundo,… a nuestro mundo?-al terminar de decir esto me tendió una mano, demasiado caballeroso para ser un criminal, y yo con una sonrisa tímida para encantada, tomé su mano y dejé que me levantara de la silla.

No fue muy sorpresivo lo que hizo a continuación, de hecho, ya me lo esperaba, y encantada me colgué de su cuello mientras él me abrazaba por la cintura y empezaba a besarme, mordiéndome ligeramente, despacio y muy sensual, yo me apegué más a él, sintiendo como podía ser yo misma al estar juntos.

Me agarró de las piernas y me alzó con fuerza para sentarme en la mesa, acariciándome la cintura con ardor, besándome cada vez más profundo, cada vez volviéndome más loca. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, mi respiración estaba agitadísima y yo quería sentirlo más cerca de mí, así que en un impulsó lo agarré por los cabellos y lo empujé más hacia mí, poniéndome mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Al parecer jalé muy fuerte de sus cabellos, ya que frunció un poco el seño y entré beso y beso comenzó a decirme:

- No te pases muñeca…. no tan brusca.

- Si señor.-fue lo único que atiné a decir, no quería dejar de sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

- Así me gusta-me dijo dejando de besarme levemente, pero acariciándome las caderas con fervor- Pórtate bien mi pequeño arlequín.

- Me portaré como usted quiera -dije entrecortadamente al respirara tan agitada. No se porque le había tratado de "usted", simplemente había sido algo que había salido con naturalidad. Él solo sonrió satisfecho y me volvió a besar.

Como mis piernas seguían su alrededor, aprovechó para cargarme y me llevó hasta la pared más cercana. Parece que al Joker le encantaba ponerme contra la pared.

Sus manos empezaron a acariciar mis piernas, colándose por debajo de mi falda, lo que me hizo sentir un escalofrío recorriéndome por toda la espalda y aferrarme más a él. Empezó a subirlas, y no es que seguía acariciándome exactamente las piernas, pero creo que no hace falta describir que era lo que estaba tocando.

Las fuerzas se me empezaban a ir, me estaba derritiendo en sus brazos, y no pude sujetarme más alrededor de él, así que me bajé. Él era muy fuerte, pero al parecer yo era una inútil que ni si quiera podía estar colgada de alguien. Eso me avergonzó un poco, así que lo dejé de besar y voltee el rostro bajando la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasó, nena?-me preguntó el Joker con una voz seductora.

-No nada-dije sonriendo tranquilamente- Si no que, bueno, pensé que no soy suficiente para ti…

- ¿Por qué dices eso?-me preguntó cogiendo mi mentón para alzarme el rostro.- Permíteme decirte, Harley, realmente me estás haciendo sentir muy bien…

Al mirarlo a los ojos me sorprendió ver lo que miré. Al tratarse del Joker era raro que algo tan…humano, se viera reflejado en su mirada. ¿Acaso era lujuria? Un deseo enorme ardía intensamente en sus ojos, deseo hacia mí, quería tenerme, no le bastaba con que mi alma y corazón ya sean suyos, él quería poseerme en cuerpo también. Quería que le demostrara que haría cualquier cosa por él, que era capaz de llegar más allá, viajar juntos lo más oculto de nuestro mundo. Y bueno, no voy a negarlo, pero yo también quería empezar a conocerlo "más a fondo".

Esa oscura mirada me hipnotizó por completo y me perdí en las tinieblas de sus ojos, y con mi mano en su cabeza volví a acercarlo a mi boca, ésta vez mordiéndole yo los labios, un poco fuerte, pero no demasiado, si no el punto exacto para causarle placer. Y al parecer funcionó, y seguro le encantó pues su cuerpo se pegó más al mío y un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios.

Él quería más juego, más diversión, y sin previo aviso me tomó por las muñecas y colocó mis brazos encima de mi cabeza contra la pared, acorralándome de nuevo, dejándome a merced suya. No sé si sonaré depravada con esto, pero ansiaba con mi más íntimo ser a que él me sometiera. Entonces tomó mis muñecas con una sola mano, y la otra libre bajó a acariciar mi cintura, luego mis caderas, y se pegó aún más contra mí, cosa que me hizo sentir en las nubes.

Me soltó los brazos, y yo me aferré a su cuello, dándome la libertad de dejar de besarlo por un segundo, para lamerle los labios, saborear lo deliciosa que se me hacía su boca, lo que él correspondió con pequeños y delicados mordiscos tanto en mis labios como en mi lengua. Sonreí y lo volví a besar. A ese hombre le encantaba morder, y a mí me encantaba que lo hiciera.

De pronto, súbitamente y sin ningún previo aviso se alejó de mí y caminó hasta la mesa, lo cual me dejó estupefacta. ¿Acaso había hecho algo que no le había gustado? ¿Qué pasó? Me sentí mal al pensar que podría ser mi culpa.

- Estaba pensando…-¿pensando? ¿Durante todo este tiempo había estado pensando? Definitivamente era único.- ¿Y si te descubren?-lo miré sin comprender.- No te hagas la tonta, ¿y si descubren que hablar no es exactamente lo que haces conmigo en estas sesiones?

Un momento… ¿"te" descubren? ¿No será "nos"? En fin, eso no importaba, en realidad esa era una pregunta que nunca me la había hecho antes, al menos así de seria. Desde que conocí al Joker solo había pensado en mi misma, preocupada por resolver mis enigmas personales, muy míos, cosa que me había hecho alejarme un poco de mi realidad cotidiana. Pero ¿qué importaba ahora? Con tal de estar con él yo estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea.

- Que no te preocupe eso-dije tratando de tranquilizarlo- ¡Veremos la forma de estar juntos!

- Es que, bueno linda, se va acercando el día del informe psiquiátrico, con el cual debes entregar grabaciones tanto de video como de audio de las sesiones que has tenido conmigo, para que todo eso quede registrado. Pero no creo que tengas dicha grabaciones…y pues no creo que te gustaría que se enteren de las travesuras que ha estado haciendo la doctora Harleen Quinzel con el paciente más peligroso de Arkham.

Me quedé pensativa un rato. Eso era verdad, yo no tenía grabaciones de ningún tipo, ni si quiera notas, solo contaba con una grabación de voz de la primera y la segunda sesión, y un par de notas que había tomado. Pero de ahí cero, ni un video. Aunque…no me preocupaba mucho. Mi reputación como doctora "algo distraída e inocente" me salvaba, y podía inventar cualquier excusa para entregar un típico informe del Joker, y disculparme porque "perdí" o "se me dañaron" las grabaciones, tanto de video como de voz…tal vez podría darles las de voz que tenía. ¡Era tan fácil!

- Ya inventaré algo-le sonreí coqueta para des estresarlo acercándome muy insinuativa a él- Confía en mí, todos en Arkham lo hacen, y creerán cualquier cosa que les diga, te lo prometo.

No le convenció mucho y frunció el seño pensando un poco.

- ¡Vamos! Déjalo en mis manos, recuerda que tu arlequín tiene potencial…-terminé tratando de poner mis manos en su pecho, pero él me hizo a un lado y caminó en dirección opuesta. Eso no me gustó, así que no me molesté en seguirlo y me quedé ahí parada, al lado de la mesa, dándole las espaldas.

- En realidad no me convence…-escuché su voz vacilando detrás.-No me gustaría que por un desliz tuyo me encierren en lo más profundo de este lugar…más de lo que ya estoy claro….

-¡Oh vamos! En serio confía, tienes que hacerlo, no te queda otra. Soy yo la que tiene acceso directo fuera de las celdas, la que no tiene que salir sin antes esposarse las manos.-dije volteando a ver, pero como no me veía, fijé mi mirada en la mesa.-Tú sabes que yo haría todo por ti, en serio me esforzaré, haré hasta lo imposible… ¡todo para que Harley y Mr. J puedan estar juntos y felices!

Mi dedo dibujó un corazón invisible en la mesa y yo solté un pequeño suspiro.

- ¿Mr. J?-escuché su sarcástica voz, pero no le regresé a ver.

-Pues claro.-respondí sonriendo con suficiencia.-Si tú me diste un nombre y me llamas por apodos pues, ¿Por qué yo no? Ya se me ocurrirán otros, pero éste fue el primero que se me vino a la mente…poco original, ¿no?-terminé con una risita.

Sentí como el ambiente se relajó notablemente. Al parecer logré convencerlo y eso me contentó bastante, me había salido con la mía.

- Entonces soy el Mr. J de mi pequeño arlequín, no suena mal….-susurró de pronto la voz del Joker muy cerca de mí…demasiado, prácticamente en mi oído. No sé como lo había hecho, pero había caminado hasta pararse detrás de mí, sin que escuchara sus pisadas, ocultando su presencia.

Una mano se coló por mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él, aún de espaldas, mientras la otra zafaba mi moño.

- Está bien por ahora, linda, confío en ti…

- ¡Si Mr. J! Además, la coordinadora de área es nueva, le dije que no hace falta andar revisando las cámaras de seguridad, que cualquier cosa yo le avis….-no pude terminar porque el selló mi boca con un beso.

- Ya no hables, hermosa, ya dije que confío en ti…

Me volvió a besar. Ya faltaba poco para que se acabara nuestro tiempo, así que lo aprovechamos con gran plenitud. Al final, le coloqué las esposas de vuelta y me volví a coger el moño. Me había dicho que me quedaba mejor el cabello suelto…podría empezar a llevarlo así…tal vez…

Le di un beso en los labios, y le guiñé un ojo antes de salir, él solo me sonrió de vuelta, despidiéndose con su oscura mirada y un leve:

-Nos vemos Harley…

Salí de la habitación. Les dije a los guardias que se lo podían llevar, con el tono más serio que pude, pero un cierto toque alegre y chillón se notaba en mi voz. El Joker estaba cambiando completamente mi vida.

Me dirigí a la sala de descanso para doctores, necesitaba algo para calmarme, una bebida, algo de comer, que me relajara e hiciera que mi corazón no lata tan rápido.

- No es usual verte por aquí, Harley…

Joan Leland era la que me hablaba, sentada en un sillón, bebiendo tranquilamente un café.

- En realidad no tengo mucho tiempo libre-dije usando la clásica excusa- Aprovecho ahora dándome un descansito de todo esto…

- Debe ser difícil-me dijo la morena dejando a un lado su café- Te encargaron una gran responsabilidad, un solo error podría arruinarlo todo y quitarte toda tu carrera…

Tragué saliva. Me senté en un sillón y tomé una galleta de la mesa que había en el centro. Sabía que Joan no estaba al tanto de lo mío con el Joker, pero todo lo que estaba diciendo me hacía poner los pelos de punta. Sentía que me estaba advirtiendo.

- Tranquila-le dije respirando intentando calmarme- Todo va bien, es difícil es cierto, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

- A veces creo que es demasiado para ti…sobretodo ahora con la nueva coordinadora…tengo miedo que un error suyo te cueste a ti…

¿Pero de que hablaba? Un error de la coordinadora era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. Una distracción, una excusa. Pero claro, Joan no lo sabía. Miró la mesita del centro. Caramelos y vasos llenos de "pudding" reposaban tranquilamente. ¡Cuánto se le antojó algo dulce!

- ¿Qué tal te va en el informe del Joker?-me preguntó mi amiga, pero yo no le hice mucho caso y coge un caramelo y un vaso.

- Bien, bien-respondí mirando con atención, se me había ocurrido algo.

- No me convence mucho ese "bien, bien", Harley tienes que empezar a hacerlo ya, no lo tendrás a tiempo…

- Tranquila-dije y de pronto salté emocionada del sillón, ¡no podía esperar a ver de nuevo a Mr. J!-Ahora tengo eso solucionado.

La morena solo me miró extrañada salir de la habitación dando pequeños saltitos, pero supongo que no le importó. Yo ya quería que fuera la próxima sesión y verlo de nuevo, sentirlo de nuevo a mi lado.

La vida nos juega varias cosas que nunca piensas que van a pasar, como estos sentimientos que yo tenía hacia cierto paciente mío. Nunca imaginé que me iba a enamorar de él, pero, después de todo "caramelito" y "pudding" son unos excelentes apodos!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el capítulo 4 *o*

Los quiero!

SakuSofi~3


End file.
